HOULY EL WALTZ DE LOS LOCOS
by Mayka-Madrid
Summary: Greg y Lydia son dos personas muy distintas...Pero se atraen...¿Por qué?. Será que ambos están "broken"


"**EL WALTZ DE LOS LOCOS"**

**(Basado en un tema instrumental de Nacho Cano)**

_**Para mis Mosqueteras. Por quererme como soy, por soportarme y por muchas cosas más…Las quiero, chicas. "Una para todas y todas para el consejero y Rey de la Casa".**_

**Sí. Tenía que admitirlo y no le dolían prendas, había sido más hábil que él. Todas las tretas y salidas de tono, habían resultado un fracaso. Un total y completo desastre. Porque sin saber ni cómo ni por qué se habían vuelto en su contra, como un certero bumerán. Y ya no valía la pena ni enumerarlas. Aunque tal vez, Alvie fuera capaz de rapearlas en una de sus componendas. ¡¡¡Estúpido rapsoda!!!. **

**Pero, ¿es que realmente había pasado algo bueno desde que llegó a aquel lugar?. No. Sólo ella. La mujer menuda, de curvas pronunciadas y mirada clara, a la que sorprendió tocando el piano una mañana, cuando desertó del patio, finalizando el recreo de la inopia por anticipado. Pudo conversar con ella apenas unos minutos. Los celadores se ocuparon de poner fin al parloteo y le invitaron a emular a San Juan de la Cruz, comenzando otro retiro involuntario. Encierro para encerrados. La enésima penitencia por su indisciplina. Como cuando era un niño, y le mandaban al rincón de clase por hablar, o su madre, harta de sus diabluras, le daba un ligero cachete en el tras un segundo antes de meterle en la cama. Sonrió, recordando cómo se hacía el dolido, la engañaba y conseguía su indulgencia, mientras miraba al techo de la obscena habitación, tan impersonal, tan desnuda, tan llena de sus recuerdos, perdidos en los primeros días de abandono, vómito y sudor. Con cincuenta años seguía en lo mismo. Las reglas estaban hechas para incumplirlas.**

**Pero algo estaba cambiando. Después de un tiempo se dio por vencido. Cedió como hizo antes su médico cuando, justo después de su último exceso, anunció que lo transfería a otra institución menos meticulosa, donde no se tomarían tantas molestias para restituirle a la vida. Le convertirían en poco menos que un vegetal y aquí Paz y después Gloria. **

**Estaba bien sacar a tomar el fresco a un pobre diablo con delirios de grandeza. ¡Qué importaba si el cretino se creía el Hombre Araña, Superman o la rana Gustavo!. Era fácil hacerle feliz, bastaba con sacarle un poco de la rutina. Pero sí. Importaba. Porque no convenía alentar esas ilusiones cuando ello suponía poner una vida en peligro. **

**Porque eso fue lo que hiciste, ¡¡¡grandísimo hijo de puta!!!. Tú, que te jactas de pensar con lógica, diste manga ancha al raciocinio y no se te pasó por la cabeza que era posible que hubiera otros procesos paralelos igual de veraces que los tuyos para aquellos que los construyen. Porque crees que no puedes errar. Pero sí puedes. La realidad es más tozuda que tú, y la indefensa víctima acabó con la pelvis hecha trizas, la cara como un mapa y dos piernas rotas. Por tu egolatría, por tu egoísmo. Te sabías responsable pero te faltaban arrestos para plantarte frente al infeliz y disculparte. Ni siquiera estabas seguro de saber hacerlo pese a lo mucho que Nolan te animó.**

**Pase diurno contra todo pronóstico, porque el cándido loquero no cumplió su amenaza. Estaba determinado y también interesado en ayudarle. Pero, ¿sería verdad eso que le dijo? ¿Era cierto que pasaba de todo? ¿Que no le importaba nada? ¿Ni siquiera su propia persona?. **

**Pase diurno. Visita al Hospital de Agatha. Daryl Nolan, el mentor de su guardián, agonizaba postrado en la cama, pasando sus últimos días en este mundo, mientras su hijo le velaba con gesto preocupado. Otra vez. Otro premio. Le permitía jugar a los médicos de mentiras con un paciente de verdad. **

**- ¿Quiere probarme cómo médico, Dr. Nolan? – preguntó el nefrólogo, mientras observaba imperturbable al enfermo intubado.**

**- Ya tengo un diagnóstico, pero no me vendría mal otro más.**

**- Claro, como no puedo cobrarle.**

**- Usted insistía en hostigarme sobre mi vida personal**

**- No se moleste, sé que es tan infeliz como el resto de la Humanidad, no hace falta que me lo demuestre, aunque le agradezco la excursión**

**- Quiero saber si es usted tan buen médico como dicen o sólo es un bulo.**

**- No se fíe de las apariencias – rogó House.**

**- Sus amigos dijeron que era excelente – admitió el bonachón.**

**- ¿Un cabrón excelente? – escudríñó, con malicia**

**- También – sonrió Nolan.**

**- Mis enemigos también lo dicen.**

**- Buena señal**

**- Infarto cingular. Tiene el cerebro encharcado en sangre. Fluye a chorros como una fuente. Si está vivo es porque usted quiere, no porque él lo desee…- concluyó rozando el sadismo**

**- Eso me parecía – musitó el hombre.**

**- Claro. Es un caso tan fácil que hasta usted podría diagnosticarlo. No me necesita. ¿O tal vez sí?. Se agarra a mí porque soy el único cuerdo de su mundo de locos, porque no tiene nada, porque no tiene vida, porque…- se interrumpe porque…**

**Nolan no replica pero no le esquiva. Estaba en lo cierto. No necesitaba un diagnóstico que, para su desgracia, ya conocía de sobra. Y mucho menos reflexiones inoportunas sobre las miserias de su aparente existencia, tan ordenada, tan pulcra, tan vulgar. No. No le consentiría esos juicios y casi lo suplica. **

**Greg calla. Porque no alzó la voz, ni se enfadó con sus comentarios. Tan sólo le miró con la profundidad que le daba el estar perdido, con la intensidad del que sabe que sus anclajes se desprenden, que está a punto de irse a la deriva, porque se va una parte de su vida, el que le dio la suya. Le observa aturdido, con la expresión del dolor desnudo. No necesita más. Las lágrimas de un hombre son motivo más que suficiente para ceder. **

**[…]**

**Pase diurno y algo más. Salió del hospital de vuelta a la casa jaula con más de lo que merecía. Durante el trayecto, rebusca en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de paño, para asegurarse. Y sí, el manojo metálico sigue allí, obediente, callado, ansioso. Dándole un margen de confianza. **

**Pero, ¡¡¡qué confianza ni qué ocho cuartos!!!. Ella era lo que era. Nadie, porque tarde o temprano, todo terminaría como empezó, sucumbiendo por casualidad. Y todo, porque era su hilo, su conexión con la vida, su contacto con el exterior. Una ironía. Lydia era una persona en la que jamás se habría fijado estando fuera. Repasando sus conquistas y amoríos, reparó en ello. Una medio novia en los últimos tiempos de secundaria, tan joven e inexperta como él. El compromiso que creían eterno, y que les llevó a hacerse el amor por primera vez, se concretó en dos años de utopías. Luego, cada cual escogió su camino, sin ánimo de revancha, tanto, que aún conserva su número en un papel amarillento, entre las páginas del anuario del instituto. Más tarde, la facultad y Lisa, los acontecimientos les unieron y les separaron, vertiginosamente, casi sin darse cuenta. Posteriormente Stacy, la leal compañera que lo abandonó, cansada de soportar sus humillaciones, sus desplantes, su culto a la crueldad. Y en medio, un número indeterminado de mujeres sin nombre, que le permitían hacer lo que no estaba escrito siempre que abonara generosamente y en efectivo. **

**¡¡¡Iluso de ti!!!. ¿Creías que a estas alturas ibas a tener otra oportunidad?. Se te ha pasado el arroz tanto como las ganas. Ni siquiera recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que lo hiciste gratis. Y desde su crisis nerviosa y su cambio de domicilio, su cuerpo no ha dado señales de estar muy por la labor. ¿O es que acaso esperabas encontrar el amor de tu vida en un manicomio?. Es de locos, suena a chiste. Pero da que pensar. Porque nada ha cambiado y sigue como siempre, alimentándose de dudas. **

**Por las dudas, sólo por eso, se decidió. Las dudas y la curiosidad. Porque no quería quedarse con la sensación de fracaso, de pesar por inacción, en cuanto llegó preguntó por ella. Era el día de visita y le extrañó no verla con Annie. Pero ya era tarde, se le había ido el Santo al cielo porque hasta la muerte tiene su proceso. En efecto, no le engañaron, estaba sola. Sentada en la penumbra en el enorme salón de actos. Le oyó entrar pero no se movió, siguió a lo suyo, ahogada en llanto.**

**- Siento haber sido tan brusco – dijo, poniéndose a su altura, - Es lo que suelo hacer cuando me asusto. Y esto, me asusta.**

**- No seas pretencioso – pidió Lydia, tomando aire por una nariz que parecía ser absolutamente inservible. Estaba demasiado taponada**

**- Vale, entonces no lo siento, es un alivio saber que puedo comportarme como un imbécil sin que te moleste. **

**- Lloro por mí. Porque pensé que Annie se animaría a tocar el chelo en la fiesta. No sé por qué me molesto**

**- Porque eres buena gente.**

**- O porque soy mala. Necesito mortificarme. Me casé con su hermano sólo para estar cerca de ella, y éste es el modo en que la vida me paga. Diez años de mi existencia, viniendo tres veces por semana, sin pasar uno, llueva o truene.**

**- Tú lo dijiste, lo haces porque quieres.**

**- O porque necesito recordar que no le quiero a él y venir aquí es el único modo que tengo para escapar de todo, para no volverme loca.**

**- ¿Vienes a un psiquiátrico a no volverte loca? **

**- Sí, ¿Y tú por qué viniste? ¿Qué hace alguien como tú aquí? ¿Eres la versión masculina de mi cuñada?**

**- Aún faltan unos días para la representación…Tiempo suficiente considerando que no tienes que enseñarla a tocar – la consuela desviando la respuesta.**

**- No ha hablado una palabra en diez años, ¿y crees que podría tocar?**

**- A veces, el silencio es la mejor de las conversaciones. – replica mientras le tiende la mano y la invita a levantarse**

**Lydia no se resiste. Le sigue y se adivinan, tan sólo iluminados por la luz anaranjada de un atardecer lánguido, otoñal, casi como ellos. Se abrazan como si fuera el único modo de salvarse de un diluvio más catastrófico que el Universal. El doctor abandona el bastón, lo cuelga en el hueco del falso techo. **

**Baile de androides. Sus pies basculan en tictac. Los zuecos de la alemana siguen a los zapatos de un bailarín con andares de paloma. Se aferra a su espalda, la delimita, rodeándola con sus brazos poderosos. Ella hace otro tanto de lo mismo. No es algo premeditado, pero está tan calculado en sus sueños, en sus delirios de loco, en las infinitas noches de encierro, incertidumbre y soledad, que nunca imaginó esa estampa en carne y hueso. No hay música pero siguen, guiados por su ritmo interior. Van contando los pasos mentalmente, cada uno por su lado, escuchando el latido del corazon que se les acelera. Que exige, que implora ir a más.**

**Nolan. Bendito Nolan. Sabiendo lo que iba a pasar le dio carta blanca y también las llaves del paraíso. La puerta se cierra y puede besarla. Porque no necesitan más para quererse. Una habitación tan borrosa como su presente. Una pequeña estancia con escaso mobiliario. Una silla les sirve para encontrar lo que buscan. **

**Cuando se sienta, ya se ha desprendido de su gabán, porque su compañera se lo ha quitado nada más entrar, mientras sus labios se empeñaban en rozar los suyos. Se acomoda en sus piernas mientras se deja desnudar. Sobretodo y blusón. Ambos caen y ceden hasta entrever el malva de su sostén y su cadena de plata, demasiado enrollada y confusa. **

**Suspiran, y mientras sus bocas se encuentran, Lydia destierra los botones de la camisa de su amante. Un quejido persistente, el de la poltrona que les sostiene, anuncia lo inevitable. El balanceo aumenta mientras sus muslos quedan al descubierto, y el doctor los acaricia estrechándolos,hambriento, contra él. Sus cuerpos se ciñen más, mientras sus expresiones se pierden en sus certezas. No hablan, porque se concentran en el traqueteo mientras sus ojos tiemblan y se vuelven de acuarela. Nevados de angustia. Cadena perpetua de efímera felicidad.**

**[…]**

**Laura estaba en la cocina. La noche anterior habían dado otra fiesta, como aquella a la que asistió como parte de la terapia. Pero en esa segunda ocasión ninguno de ellos acudió. Ya se habían despedido. Para qué seguir sufriendo. Cuando entró no pareció sorprenderse. Laura era una mujer resuelta, de mediana edad, gesto amable y mirada risueña y expresiva. **

**- El Sr. Nolan dijo que vendría – aclaró, al ver la cara del doctor.**

**- Vaya. Psiquiatras afroamericanos, amantes alemanas, cocineras italianas…¿Qué es esto, la ONU?**

**- Soy neoyorquina – apostilló Laura – Pero he vivido en Florencia hasta los veintitres.**

**- ¿Y por qué ha vuelto a esta mierda, si estaba en la ciudad más bonita del mundo?**

**- A veces no se puede elegir. Uno hace lo que tiene que hacer, no lo que le gustaría – se estaba refiriendo a él.**

**- También estudia psiquiatría en sus ratos libres. ¡Qué bien!**

**- Tengo pocos ratos libres – aseguró Laura mientras preparaba el caldo para un consomé - . Sopa de primero.**

**- Ya veo. **

**- ¿Qué quería?**

**- Nolan le habrá…- comenzó titubeante.**

**- Nolan no dijo nada. Sólo que un hombre alto y bien parecido aparecería por aquí cuando menos lo esperara. **

**- ¿Y le dijo que me diera una patada en el culo?**

**- No. Me dijo que le diera lo que me pidiera. Pero como tarde mucho en decidirse usted y sus compañeros se quedarán sin almuerzo.**

**- Como sabe, papi no me deja salir a jugar después de las diez, teme que me haga el loco. Me preguntaba si le quedaba algo en la cámara de la cena de ayer. Algo decente.**

**- Algo hay – respondió Laura sin dar detalles.**

**- ¿Y cree que podría apañárselas para hacer un menú que no haga salir corriendo a la mujer con la que pienso compartirlo?**

**- Tal vez.**

**- ¿Mañana a las ocho le viene bien?**

**- ¿Y a usted?**

**- Hasta mañana, entonces. Y ponga un poco más de sal en el condumio.**

**Se afeitó y se arregló como si aquella fuera su primera cita. En realidad, era la última. Al menos, con Lydia. Ya lo había asimilado, y cuando apareció por la intendencia, para poner a enfriar un espumoso conseguido de estraperlo, un gesto de Laura le fue suficiente. **

**Todo estaba listo en una sala cercana. La mesa puesta, las velas esperando para encenderse, ¡¡¡Hasta había tocadiscos!!!...Y unos cuantos vinilos. Dvorak para la cena y Strauss para después. "No se puede bailar sin música, doctor. Disfrute, ya es hora", decían las instrucciones de uso. Sonrió y reparó en las dos tarjetas que aparecían discretamente apoyadas sobre la vajilla. Habían impreso hasta el menú lo que significaba que alguien había urdido ese mutis mucho antes de que él mismo lo sugiriera**

_**LYDIA & GREG**_

_**- Crema de calabaza**_

_**- Ensalada tibia de vieiras**_

_**- Tallarines con almejas**_

_**- Solomillo relleno**_

_**- Tarta de Chocolate**_

_**- Vino para ella, agua para él **_

**Soltó una carcajada al leer la propuesta de bebidas, que más parecía una receta que otra cosa, justo cuando Laura apareció por allí. **

**- Tendrá todo a punto en media hora, estaré ahí por si me necesita.**

**- Toda esta bacanal, no son las sobras del ágape de hace dos días , ¿me equivoco?**

**- Yo no sé nada – le dijo, mirándole a los ojos.**

**- Claro. ¿Y usted no cenará?**

**- Tomaré algo, no crea que voy a quedarme sin probar.**

**- Hace bien. El que parte y bien reparte se queda con la mejor parte.**

**Una hora más tarde estaban cenando juntos, poca conversación y muchas miradas, entre el cuchillo y el tenedor. Sonrisas templadas de complicidad. Preocupados por aprovechar esos minutos, ni siquiera dan explicaciones. Aunque ambos se mueren por saber. "¿Qué han dicho tus hijos cuando te han visto así vestida, mon chéri?" , hubiera preguntado él. Traje negro, largo, de escote generoso, tacones sobrios, rouge rojo intenso. El ángel azul también quisiera matar su curiosidad, aunque sospecha que no pudo actuar sin compinches.**

**Y vuelve el baile. Con todas las de la ley. Porque no hay bastones que abandonar y tienen música y piel a la que agarrarse. Unos breves compases son suficientes para ahuyentar a la tentación que les dice que tendrían que huír de allí, y comprar un pasaje en el próximo vuelo directo a la Luna.**

**- Tengo que irme…- dice ella mojándose los labios - , tienes que dejarme ir.**

**- Estabas equivocada. Lo que bien empieza, no tiene por qué acabar mal**

**- Lo sé. Si alguna vez vas a Arizona…**

**- No conozco a nadie allí.**

**- Claro.**

**- Yo te he conocido aquí. Y estoy seguro de que tú no hubieras querido saber de mí en otra parte…Es mejor quedarse con el recuerdo bueno…No dejes que la realidad lo espante.**

**- ¿Te vas a Princeton mañana?**

**- En el primer autobús que sale de la parada de abajo.**

**- ¿Y cómo te sientes?**

**- Como un loco demasiado cuerdo que baila valses con mujeres desconocidas.**

**- Adiós, Greg**

**- Adiós, Lydia.**

**[…]**

**Se quedó sentado, aspirando por un momento el olor de la cera derretida. Cogió su copa y la llenó de champán. Bebió poco a poco,a pequeños sorbos. Suponiendo que agradecía la intimidad, Laura apareció discretamente.**

**- Disculpe, pero tengo que dejar esto limpio para mañana.**

**- ¿Todavía está aquí?. **

**- No me esperan en casa. Vivo sola.**

**- ¡¡¡Nolan es un negrero!!!.**

**- Es un buen tipo.**

**- Lo sé. ¿Quiere una copa?**

**- No sé si debería**

**- Ya ha dicho que no la espera nadie. A mí, tampoco. ¡¡¡No vamos a emborracharnos!!!. **

**- Ya veo, apenas sí queda un poco.**

**- Pero tenemos vals.¿Quiere bailar?**

**- No sé hacerlo.**

**- ¿Y cree que yo sí?**

**- Usted es cojo, es comprensible que…**

**- Ya era un pato mareado cuando tenía tres piernas.**

**- Hacía mucho que nadie me sacaba a bailar…**

**- Me alegra haber tenido ese privilegio.**

**- Muy galante, doctor.**

**- No crea. De momento, no tengo trabajo, considérelo el pago por sus desvelos – bromea el nefrólogo –. Gracias por todo, Laura. Ha sido un placer.**

**UN…,DOS…,TRES… UN… DOS… TRES… UN…DOS…TRES….**

**[…]**

"**¡¡¡¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIB!!!!!!!!!!". Le cuesta ubicarse. Roza con sus dientes la superficie de su lengua. Tiene la garganta y la boca seca, ¡maldito haloperidol!. Mira a su alrededor. Comprende. La noche anterior, Nolan le dijo que firmaría su carta de libertad. Suspira. Hubiera preferido seguir soñando. Se despeja y se da cuenta que está solo. La cama de Alvie está ocupada con su maleta, pese a que no recuerda haber guardado nada en ella. Hay una prenda fuera, doblada sobre el edredón. La camiseta "happy smile". Un detalle del portorriqueño. Presente para el futuro. Sin pensárselo dos veces se viste con su mejor cara. El autobús de su vida no espera y tiene pocas paradas.**


End file.
